La curiosidad puede matar al gato o enseñarle algo nuevo
by Alexiel.BL
Summary: Sherlock regresa a la vida de John quien no esta dispuesto a perderle nuevamente, aunque para reclamarlo como suyo deba someterlo. Pero John no contaba con la curiosidad de Sherlock y que esta pusiera sus planes de cabeza. P.D. Soy nueva usando esta página, así que, disculpen los errores y que no sepa responder los comentarios XD
1. Y el gatito regreso

Era una fría noche en Londres, la neblina cubría las calles creando un ambiente de misterio pero colaboraba muy bien con su cometido, perseguir a aquel hombre que se deslizaba tan sigilosamente como un gato por los estrechos y desolados callejones de la cuidad, esta vez no se le escaparía y descubriría por fin su paradero.

…

Después de la resurrección del único detective consultor del mundo y los casi 3 meses que le tomo perdonarlo por todo la tortura de creerlo muerto, John volvía a su alocada vida en el 221B Baker Street. Las discusiones por la leche, los peligrosos experimentos o por dejar partes de cuerpos humanos donde debería estar la comida, las noches sin dormir por culpa del estridente sonido del violín de Sherlock y correr detrás de cualquier criminal que valiera la pena hicieron que todo en la vida del ex militar volviera a tener sentido.

Trató, claro que trató vivir una vida pacífica a lado de una buena y ordinaria mujer. Mary había sido su apoyo cuando creyó que su mayor deseo, ver nuevamente a Sherlock, era imposible de cumplir. Se casó con ella, vivió con ella, la amo o bueno, trató de hacerlo pero nada ni nadie podía ocupar el lugar de ese estúpido, genio, engreído, talentoso, egocéntrico, histérico pero amado detective consultor. Amado, sí amado, porque después de perderlo se dio cuenta de que, por muy heterosexual que sea, Sherlock despertaba en él emociones que ningún hombre, mujer u otro ser vivo en esta galaxia podía despertar. Por ese motivo cuando el "fantasma" de Sherlock apareció ante él, lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de transmitir aunque sea la centésima parte de todo el dolor que él había sentido en esos 3 años. Quería matarlo con sus propias manos para demostrar al mundo entero que Sherlock le pertenecía solo a él, solo a John Watson. Pero bastó escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por esa profunda voz, ver esos enigmáticos ojos y sentir la suave caricia del menor de los Holmes sobre su mejilla para que arremetiera contra esos sangrantes labios y lo besara con la misma pasión con la que lo había golpeado. Sentir como el moreno se tensaba por la sorpresa hizo que sonriera levemente, por fin lograba desconcertar a Sherlock pero el golpe fue devuelto y por partida doble, al sentir como su boca era reclamada de manera hambrienta por su "victima". La lengua de Sherlock sí que hacía maravillas, lo acariciaba por aquí y por allá, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremezca con cada nuevo roce y esas mordidas que le arrancaban pequeños y descarados gemidos de placer. Joder, hubiera preferido morir asfixiado antes que dejar esos deliciosos labios por culpa del estúpido oxígeno, otra vez debía darle la razón al moreno, respirar es aburrido.

Después de ese "amigable" reencuentro, sus sentimientos se aclararon y como todo caballero le explicó la situación a su esposa. Mary gritó, lloró, lo golpeó, soltando toda la rabia retenida contra el rubio, quien solo atinó a posar su mano derecha sobre los rubios cabellos de la mujer, apoyándola contra su pecho para que llorara, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por lastimarla tanto. Pero Mary tampoco era tonta y ella sabía que solo era un soporte, ni siquiera pudo ser el reemplazo de Sherlock. Quiso maldecir al moreno pero mientras lloraba abrió los ojos y ahí vio la prueba que le faltaba. Sherlock, disimuladamente, apretaba con fuerza la nano izquierda de John. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos ella no consiguió que John dejara su bastón o que se apasionara por alguna actividad, sabía mejor que nadie que John solo vivía el día a día porque le había tocado sobrevivir aunque en el fondo hubiera deseado morir junto con Sherlock.

Se separó y el hombre que estaba ante ella, era un hombre completo y con un brillo especial en la mirada, ese era realmente John Watson, así que solo le quedo respirar hondo, besarle en la mejilla y tratar de sonreír, tenía dignidad pero sobre todo amaba a John y ella no podía ser egoísta con la persona que amaba.

-Si lo vuelves a dejar, no te lo regresaré, lo entendiste Sherlock Holmes- Era la amenaza de aquella mujer aun enamorada.

-Nunca cometo el mismo error dos veces, señorita Morstan- La voz del detective resonó clara y firme dentro de aquella sala.

Ese era el adiós entre Mary y John.

El volver a convivir juntos fue una labor titánica, John aún estaba resentido con Sherlock y quería que el moreno aprendiera que "ser perdonado no es tarea fácil y que toda acción trae consigo una reacción" así que él siguió viviendo en la casa que había compartido con Mary, mientras ella viajaba a visitar a algunos parientes, estar en esa casa la deprimiría y tenía razón. Había noches en las cuales Sherlock se quedaba en la casa de John con el pretexto de cuidarlo de algún esbirro de Moriarty. Y aprovechaban para hablar, después de todos esos años el rubio por fin supo cuál fue el motivo de "la muerte" del menor de los Holmes, como lo planificó y sobre todo que había hecho en todos esos años. Lo único que John había pedido era sinceridad, pero algunas veces se arrepentía de ello, su cuerpo se llenaba de ira, dolor y desesperación cada vez que Sherlock le contaba como lo habían torturado o lo que había tenido que soportar. Maldito Moriarty, por su culpa habían tenido que soportar todo eso.

Las semanas pasaron, los casos llegaron, Mary pidió el divorcio y que vendan la casa, así que ya era hora de regresar a, 221B Baker Street, hogar, dulce hogar.

Los primeros días fueron de locos, un estafador muy hábil tenía a Lestrade desesperado y a toda su gente al borde del suicidio. Como siempre Sherlock se lució resolviendo el caso y dejando al resto de los mortales como unos completos idiotas, claro todos menos a John ya que su capacidad de ser transmisor de luz lo hacía especial o eso decía el moreno ante los sorprendidos Lestrade, Anderson y Donovan y el avergonzado John. Las siguientes semanas estuvieron plagadas de tareas domésticas, por lo menos para John. Arreglar el departamento, limpiar, limpiar y volver a limpiar lo que el "pequeño" Sherlock desordenaba por culpa de su aburrimiento. Pero fue a mediados del segundo mes que algo había cambiado.

El caso que Lestrade trajo esa tarde parecía aburrido, el cadáver de un joven de unos 20 años había sido encontrado en un edificio abandonado, colgado. Aparentemente un suicidio pero el ojo casi experto de Molly había detectado ciertas anomalías que no encajaban con esa hipótesis. Las diversas y graves laceraciones del joven se habían producido antes de morir y al parecer había tenido una muy agitada y dolorosa sesión de sexo muy recientemente, quizás como métodos de tortura. Irrelevante y absurdo para Sherlock hasta que le dijeron que la marca en el cuello del joven, la supuesta marca de la cuerda con la que se suicidó, fue hecha después de morir. Los ojos del detective consultor brillaron, quizás un nuevo tipo de veneno que no fue detectado en el análisis de sangre, tomo a John de la mano y salió corriendo a la morgue de SB.

Decepcionados y aburridos, es así como regresaban al departamento en menos de 2 horas después de salir por el supuesto prometedor caso que Lestrade les había propuesto. Culpa de los ojos casi expertos de Molly que no se percataron de tan relevante detalle.

-Tanta incompetencia junta, acaso no saben que el ser humano es propenso de sufrir ataques cardiacos durante la actividad sexual y más si esta es acompañada por estímulos tan fuertes ocasionados por laceraciones - Sherlock se había lanzado sobre su sillón, enroscándose como una oruga.

-Sherlock, las marcas en su cuerpo hacían presumir que había sido torturado y que había muerto por ello. No que era un sumiso practicante de BDSM. Además él era el hijo menor de una respetable familia muy tradicional, quien se hubiera imaginado que mantenía una relación incestuosa con el hijo de su padrastro. –respondió el doctor mientras se dirigía a la cocina, por algo para beber

-¿Practicante de BDSM?-La curiosidad despertó en el moreno, haciendo que se siente y busque con la mirada la laptop del rubio.

- Se puede decir que es un fetiche, un tipo de actividad sexual algo recreativa y dura – John se había sentado en su sillón, abriendo su cerveza mientras veía como el moreno lo miraba fijamente por más información. Tomo un sorbo de su cerveza y continúo. – Bondage, Dominación, Sumisión y Masoquismo, a eso se refiere.

Sherlock levantó la ceja curioso, sabía que su doctor era un conocedor sobre temas sexuales, pero nunca esperó que su abanico de conocimiento sea tan amplio y variado.

– ¿Alguna vez, realizaste alguna de esas actividades, John Watson?-

El doctor lo miraba algo entretenido, últimamente Sherlock era muy curioso sobre cualquier detalle de su vida, sea cual sea el dato que pudiera conseguir de su niñez o adolescencia siempre era bien recibido por el moreno, pero nunca ahondaron en temas de ese índole, es más después de aquel beso NO VOLVIERON A TOCARSE, ni besarse, ni nada. Eso era frustrante, por lo menos para John ya era sexualmente activo y sobre todo porque aun sentía sobre su cuerpo el maldito veneno que el moreno había dejado él. Sherlock podía ser tan sensual sin estar consciente de ello, muchas noches uso su "amigo" como material para sus sesiones de masturbación, se sonrojo levemente al recordando, notando como la mirada del moreno se agudizaba más. Terminó su cerveza y se relamió los labios de la manera más sensual que pudo, hacía semanas mandaba indirectas al moreno pero al parecer este no las entendía o no las quería entender.

-No al extremo del BDSM, pero si practique juegos de sumisión, es curioso y en cierta manera excitante, algo diferente para no caer en la monotonía-

-¿te gusto?-las manos de Sherlock ahora estaban en su clásica postura de análisis, viendo fijamente a su doctor

-Sí, creo que en cierta manera es estimulante – John sabía que no debía mentir, Sherlock lo descubriría de inmediato. – Fui soldado, la dominación y sumisión es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado

-Interesante … - Fue el susurro que escapó de los labios de Sherlock antes de levantarse del sillón, pasando por encima de la mesita de la sala y dirigiéndose a su habitación de la cual no saldría en el reto del día.

Jonh sonrió, ya había plantado la semilla de la curiosidad en el moreno y durante todas esas horas se había dedicado a planificar su siguiente paso. No había mentido, si había probado el sadomasoquismo pero de manera leve y como un inocente jueguito, pero con Sherlock debes ir por el premio mayor. Irene Adler fue muestra de ello, esa mujer era dominante y se había ganado no solo el respeto de Sherlock, sino también su deseo o eso fue lo que John creía ya que ninguna otra persona había impactado tanto en la vida de su "amigo" como ella y por eso sentía celos. Celos de que Sherlock pensara en otra persona, deseara a otra persona, quisiera a otra persona. Sherlock era solo suyo y se lo demostraría, aunque tuviera que hacerlo a la fuerza, claro que tenía que ser "paciente" el moreno podría asustarse y escapar, por ello debía esperar a que fuera Sherlock el que diera el primer paso, que hiciera la primera jugada para poder mostrar sus cartas y reclamar el premio mayor.

Aunque con Sherlock no todo es predecible….


	2. Curiosidad, peligrosa curiosidad

Era una fría noche en Londres, la neblina cubría las calles creando un ambiente de misterio pero colaboraba muy bien con su cometido, perseguir a aquel hombre que se deslizaba tan sigilosamente como un gato por los estrechos y desolados callejones de la ciudad, esta vez no se le escaparía y descubriría por fin su paradero. Después de varias semanas de seguimiento por fin sabría a donde se escabullía Sherlock Holmes 5 VECES A LA SEMANA y siempre de noche. Maldición, es que acaso se estaba encontrando con LA mujer o había regresado a sus antiguas andadas con la cocaína. No, lo segundo era improbable, él era doctor y no había notado efecto de droga alguna en el organismo de su compañero y LA mujer estaba muerta ¿no es así? suspiró levemente, a estas alturas de la vida el que los muertos se levanten de la tumba ya no le sorprendería. Aquella conducta era muy extraña, es que acaso el moreno no confiaba en él y estaba trabajando en algún caso sin contárselo, maldición sea cual sea el motivo John ya estaba harto de tanto secretismo y no lo soportaba más, la duda lo estaba matando, que podía ser tan interesante e importante para mantener la mente del moreno ocupada, causando que los clásicos gritos de ESTOY ABURRIDO, ESTOY ABURRIDO, no se escucharan más en el 221B de Baker Street.

La primera vez que Shelock desapareció por la noche, no se preocupó mucho ya que le había avisado, mediante un mensaje al celular, que estaría fuera investigando "el efecto que tiene la neblina y la llovizna de las noches frías de invierno sobre unos dedos que había obtenido recientemente de SB". Bueno ese fue el pretexto de la primera semana, pero conforme pasaban los días John llegaba al departamento después de sus horas de clínica y el moreno ya no estaba, lo peor es que cuando se despertaba para ir a trabajar, Sherlock aun dormía por ello casi no cruzaban palabras y ni que decir de los casos, al parecer los criminales estaban de vacaciones. El lugar se sentía tan desolado, al punto de creer que el hecho de que Sherlock había "regresado" de la tumba había sido producto de su imaginación. La cocina casi limpia, las cosas "ordenadas", lo único que le indicaba que aquello no era un sueño era la laptop de Sherlock, que paseaba entre la mesa o el sillón y el embriagante aroma de perfume.

El perfume de Sherlock, lo recordaba perfectamente ya que se había fascinado con aquel varonil aroma. La primera vez que descubrió que usaba perfume fue después del caso de LA mujer, el detective consultor había desaparecido por unas semanas, regresando al departamento algo bronceado y con un aroma diferente, un aroma embriagador y seductor que demostraba que ese hombre de gris mirada se imponía no solo por su presencia, sino también por su exótica belleza y ahora por aquel inolvidable aroma, algo en Sherlock había cambiado, pero nunca hablaron de ello y al parecer era mejor así, John había comenzado a notar la presencia del moreno no solo como amigo, si no como algo más especial.

Negó levemente para evitar distraerse y observó a cierta distancia como Sherlock se detenía frente a la puerta de un edificio algo rustico, de pronto le abrieron la puerta e ingreso. Así que ahí se escapaba aquel travieso gatito por las noches, sonrió levemente mientras se sacaba la cazadora, dejándola a un lado de la calle ya que vestía de traje, ese era otro detalle que no se le había escapado, cada vez que Sherlock salía de noche iba elegantemente vestido, lo pudo ver un par de veces cuando le "hacia guardia "así que si quería descubrir lo que su amigo hacía, debía hacer lo mismo, en Roma haced lo que los romanos.

-Vamos John Watson, si te está engañando con alguien hoy lo descubrirás – Con esta frase se trataba de dar ánimos a él mismo, por dentro el fiero militar era un manojo de nervios y dudas, sobre todo dudas, lo había dejado todo por Sherlock sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Así que se acomodó la corbata, respiró hondo y observó el pequeño letrero que estaba a lado de la puerta.

- ¿Eros? qué clase de lugar tiene ese nombre, acaso … acaso … - Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un prostíbulo, pero no se suponía que Sherlock no estaba interesado en esos "temas" ¿qué hacía en un prostíbulo? , sin darse cuenta se había mordido con algo de fuerza el labio inferior mientras apretaba los puños.

-Maldito Sherlock, hoy sabrás quien es John Hamish Watson y que con él no se juega- Decidido, golpeó la puerta de aquel lugar, una rejilla se abrió y la gruesa voz del portero resonó.

-Su tarjeta –

John le entregó la tarjeta que días atrás había robado, corrección "tomado como objeto de investigación" del bolsillo de Sherlock. Era una simple tarjeta negra sin ningún dato extra, así que de seguro serviría. Pero la rejilla se cerró de golpe y el doctor comenzaba creer que era buen momento para emprender la huida, quizás lo habían descubierto y sabían que esa tarjeta no le pertenecía.

- JODER! - Se estremeció al sentir el crujir del metal, dio un paso atrás preparándose para correr pero la puerta se abrió y un musculoso hombre le indicó que ingresara y así lo hizo.

Caminó por un estrecho pasadizo por algunos minutos, antes de que una voluptuosa señorita le entregara una copa de champagne, que aceptó encantado mientras la observaba por un momento, era bella vestida con corset, tanga de bobos y portaligas, tacos altos, muchas blondas y satín, esas cosas no se veían muy a menudo, bebió su copa mientras ella le abría la puerta del salón principal.

Definitivamente había hecho un viaje por el tiempo, estaba en un clásico cabaret de los años 1900, el ambiente era despampanante y exquisitamente decorado, el terciopelo rojo y las lámparas de cristal abundaban en el lugar. En el escenario una conocida cantante interpretaba sus más sensuales canciones ataviada con un traje acorde al lugar. Sus ojos pasearon por aquella sala y se percató de varios ambientes algo privados, aunque también había mesas cerca al escenario. Había logrado reconocer algunos ministros nacionales y extranjeros, artistas e importantes hombres de negocios. Todos acompañados por señoritas extremadamente amables y bellas.

-Así que esta es la vida de los ricos y poderosos – susurró para sí mismo antes de sentirse un poco acalorado, de seguro por el impacto del lugar, salió del salón, necesitaba refrescarse así le preguntó a la anfitriona por la ubicación del baño.

- Al fondo a la derecha, señor-

John le sonrió de manera amable y caminó hacia el lugar indicado mientras se desataba la corbata, sí que hacía calor en ese lugar. Pero antes de llegar a su destino una mujer vestida con un traje de cuero golpeó la manija de la puerta con su látigo, haciendo que el doctor volteara desconcertado.

-Al parecer tenemos un pequeño intruso y debe ser castigado-

-¿Pequeño?-

Fueron las últimas palabras que el doctor pudo recordar por los siguientes minutos. Al recuperar la conciencia, se sentía totalmente desorientado además la escaza luz del lugar no ayudaba a sus sentidos alterados por la droga que aun recorría su cuerpo. Se estremeció por la sensación de frío que recorrió su piel y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo, sentado en el suelo alfombrado, con la espalda apoyada en una especia de pared de red metálica.

Trató de hablar, pero su garganta estaba seca y tenía cierta molestia, al tratar de levantar la mano para poder tocar el objeto que aprisionaba su cuello se percató que las tenía esposadas, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente observándolas asustado.

-Al parecer la pequeña mascota decidió despertarse, ya me estaba aburriendo viéndote dormir-

John trató de levantar la mirada para poder encarar a aquella mujer, pero el punzante dolor causado por el golpe del látigo sobre su hombro hizo que desistiera de aquella idea, siseando por lo bajo.

-No seas maleducado, las mascotas deben tener la mirada baja hasta que sus amos les permitan mirarlos -La demandante voz de aquella mujer hizo que John analizara mejor la situación, al parecer había sido secuestrado y ahora era parte de algún tórrido jueguito. Maldijo por lo bajo, si no hubiera sido tan celoso y perseguido a Sherlock por sus dudas, si hubiera confiado un poco más en él. PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTABA PENSANDO, el muy hijo de perra se arrastra a esos lugares sin decirle nada y de seguro no como investigación de algún homicidio, no … claro que no, de seguro para … para ..

Otro golpe en su hombro hizo que su coraje aumentara y se exteriorizara en la expresión de enfado de su rostro, levantó el rostro de golpe tratando enfrentar la situación pero lo que alcanzó a ver, lo dejó petrificado. Aquella mujer lo había tomado de los cabellos haciendo que bajara la cabeza en un doloroso movimiento casi de inmediato, pero el doctor pudo notar que no estaban solos, frente a ellos había un sillón y sentado en este un elegante caballero con una copa de vino en la mano. Su cuerpo sintió una punzada de pánico al creer que era Moriarty. No podía asegurarlo, no logro ver su rostro pero, quién más podría estar tan loco como para secuestrarlo justo cuando iba detrás de Sherlock, quién más se deleitaría con semejantes juegos. Si Sherlock pudo levantarse de la tumba, quien podía asegurarle que Moriarty no haría lo mismo.


End file.
